Secret Missions
by Miss MegatronIvashkov
Summary: This is a Sydrian story, that is based on Bloodlines. Except Sydney isn't going to Palm Springs, Zoe is sent there instead. Sydney has took it upon herself to go to Palm Springs as a secret mission to watch Zoe, without her father or the Alchemists knowing. She bumps into a mysterious Jet Steele at college, and they start to hang out more. Who is this Jet Steele?
1. Falling for Jet Steele

Hey guys! This is my first time creating a story! I was so excited to start! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this cute Sydrian! I gave _Bloodlines_ a twist with my own plot! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters, sadly. All right go to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

Sydney POV

I can't believe my father did this to Zoe. Wait. Of course he would do this! My father didn't care about anyone other than his own reputation. He did this to her just so he can have TWO alchemists in the family. That's why he sent Zoe to Palm Springs instead of me. Although he is probably still mad at me for saving a Damphir from execution. I did it against my own will because I had to pay a debt to Zmey, Abe Mazur, for doing something you wouldn't believe I, Sydney Sage, would ask someone to do. It was worth it, looking into the eyes of Keith Darnell gives me a smug feeling... Or I should now say eye, since now one them is glass. Keith thinks a Strigoi took his eye out, but in reality I asked Zmey to do my dirty work to get revenge on Keith for doing what he did to my innocent sister. No one would lay a hand on my family without dealing with me. Family is the only thing I have ever cared for...well except for my father. Sometimes I wonder if he sees me as his daughter or as a vamp lover. I don't have anything against vampires, Moroi or Damphir, unless they gave me a reason to. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov showed me that vampires aren't as bad as they seem. They showed me that they also feel emotions just like human beings did, but I would never tell my father or the Alchemist that. I would then be sent to a re-education center, where they mess with our minds and brain wash us until we believe vampires are deadly creatures of the night. And my father has brain washed Zoe into an Alchemist at such a young age, even younger than me! She hasn't even gone through field experience with actual vampires! She would be terrified! And that is why I, Sydney Sage, am going to have my own secret undercover mission to Palm Springs to look after Zoe. My father nor the Alchemists are going to know, they will think I'm lounging at home and my father will think I'm at a mission in Siberia. I know where Zoe's mission is and who she will be staying with since I broke into my father's files. Zoe is dorming with the Moroi princess, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, as 'sisters' along with her 'brother,' Eddie Castile at Amberwood High school in Palm Springs. And I would be attending Carlton College University, closely watching Zoe and protect her from any threats, without her knowing I was there. She would be really angry at me for 'going behind her back,' but my excuse is that I wanted to attend a college which is partially true since I've always wanted to attend a college and learn about architecture, especially Roman architecture.

The only person who knew the truth on where I was staying was my trustworthy mother. I can trust her to not say anything to anyone, even my father. She was also against on making Zoe an Alchemist, and she agreed that it was a brilliant idea on looking out for Zoe in Palm Springs. In fact, she was the person who told me I should attend a college while looking over Zoe! Although, it was still hard saying bye to her, she was my mother after all. She cried as I was walking out of the door, telling me to keep Zoe and myself safe and to also keep a low profile so I don't get caught.

Here I am now, in the scorching weather of Palm Springs. It was my first day for college so I wore a nice occasional fancy-casual outfit. I wore a green-blue floral blouse tucked into my khaki pants and hit it off with a black blazer to give me a business-like look. I put on light makeup, not too much to the point I looked like a clown but a nice natural look. Enough makeup to cover up my golden lily Alchemist tattoo, I couldn't show it or else that would completely blow my cover.

It was weird walking into my classes, I felt like a normal girl with a normal life. It never really occurred to me that it was wired to keep the secret of vampires until now. My classes passed by quickly, and I think my professors have grown a liking to me and my knowledge of Roman architecture. It was actually kind of tiring to attend classes and walk around, so I decided to grab a latte at a little cafe in the area. As I walked to my beautiful van, Latte-yes I named my car after something that my life depended on- I crashed into someone spilling my drink all over myself. I wanted to cry, not because I got coffee spilled on my nice outfit, I also don't have any coffee to drink! Also, I fell really hard on my butt. I was about to yell until I realized who actually bumped into me. Oh, he was definitely gorgeous. He had messy-styled brown hair, high cheeks, beautiful emerald eyes, and was very tall with built muscle. He was almost perfect. I blinked a couple of times to gain my senses again. I'm guessing he noticed me checking him out because he gave me a devil-like smile, and held out his hand to help me up. I refused it so I didn't give him the satisfaction. I know it was pretty immature, but he made me spill my coffee. I got up on my own, gave him one last look and walked off to Latte.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about bumping into you and spilling your coffee!" the emerald-eyed guy yelled. I halted my steps to Latte and waited if he had anything else to say. He seemed to get a hint when he added, "I'll buy you some more coffee if you want." And with that I turned around and met his eyes. He seemed pretty smug when I turned around. _Was he asking me out on a date?_

"Yes, I guess I am asking you," he smiled.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked incredulously. His smile widened.

"Yes, yes you did," he laughed, "So is that a yes or a no?" I was debating if I should go or not. I just met the guy for crying out loud, but he didn't look like a creep or anything. It's just that I haven't been on a real date before, but maybe I need someone to show me around campus. I do need to gain some friends so it would look like I was here for college and not on a secret mission. So, I agreed.

"It's a yes," I smiled, "Do you know any good coffee places around here? I'm new to Palm Springs."

"Yeah, I knew you looked new. I haven't seen you around Palm Springs before. I would be happy to assist you around here. We will become college buddies," he laughed, "My name is Jet Steele by the way." _This guy is really cute, but who would seriously name their child Jet? The name is obnoxious_. I shook his hand. _Crap_. _I can't tell him my real name that would blow my cover!_

"My name is Sydney Melbourne," I replied quickly...maybe too quickly. Fortunately he didn't notice my quick reply. He actually seemed thrilled that I was able to trust him with my 'name.' His kind expression made me feel guilty. I felt sad knowing that my life here in Palme Springs would be based on a lie, but I have to protect my sister.

"We'll it's nice to meet you Sydney," he smiled politely and then it grew into a smirk, "If you want your coffee, then you will have to meet me at the little cafe that's around the corner." He frowned, remembering that I was new here, then his emerald eyes lit up again, "It's the only cafe here, and it probably has the best coffee you can ever imagine." It seemed like he was challenging me, and of course I would accept a coffee challenge. He probably knew that too.

"Hmmm, well I'll be the judge of that," I said surprising myself by sounding flirty. I was definitely not the flirty type, but I'm guessing I was exceptionally good since it earned me a smirk.

"Awesome, so I'll text you at what time we should meet there," and with that he walked away, leaving me gawking at his back. Until he abruptly stopped and slapped his head as though he forgot something, and he walked back to me, gave me a devil-may-care smile and said, "It would be really useful if I had your number to text you." Disbelieving, I shook my head at him. He used one of the oldest moves in the flirting book to get my number, and I fell for it... on purpose.

"You're really good at that, you know?" I smiled.

"Good at what?" he asked innocently. His innocent expression turning into a seductive one that made my stomach flutter, "We're not even on a bed, and yet you already know I'm good" That was probably the worst and dirtiest joke I have heard and I bursted into laughter. I have never laughed this hard or this much in my entire life, but that was probably because no one was ever able to make me laugh like that. But here I was with someone I just met that made me laugh so much that I was practically crying. He seemed to be satisfied with my reaction so he confidently asked, "So can I have your number?" I smiled up at him and our eyes locked. His eyes were so mesmerizing and beautiful, but I don't know if I should trust him yet.

"What about you give me your number and I'll text you," I asked. He put his hand on his heart pretending to look offended. Which made me giggle involuntarily...but I never giggle! _Who is this guy? Who am I Right now?_

"How can you not trust a face like this?" he exclaimed. And it made me giggle yet again. And he added, "I'm kidding, it's really smart of you to not trust strangers, but I am definitely not a creeper." I felt flustered when he called me smart, but I shook it away. I shouldn't be feeling like this, I just met him. But there is something awfully familiar about him that's making me itch. He handed me his phone number, and we said our good byes until next time. I looked back at him only to see that he looked over his back to look at me also. I looked away quickly, blushing that he caught me staring at him. I think I heard him chuckle. When I made it to Latte I felt giddy and happy, but I'm not sure why this stranger made me feel this way.

Once I made it to my apartment I texted Jet:_ Meet at the cafe at six._ And he responded quickly with a smiley face that made me smile at my phone idiotically. What is wrong with you Sydney? I tried to shake off the goofy feeling, but failed. I was meeting him in about an hour so I decided to change my stained outfit into a cleaner one, and redo my makeup. Once I was finished I had ten minutes to head to the cafe, which was perfect timing.

I made it there earlier than I thought, but _he_ was already there waiting for me...

* * *

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon! I hope you all enjoyed Jet Steele and Sydney Melbourne's encounter! Please comment and tell me if wrong anything wrong! I would like to see you opinions and reviews! Thank you again for reading!:)


	2. Coffee Date

Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile for me to put this chapter up, it was challenging to switch from Sydney to Adrian! I hope I got his personality correct! Thanks for reading! And make sure you also read "Seasons with Sydrian"!

* * *

Coffee "Date"

Adrian POV

Something new is happening to me today...finally. Well other than waking up early to attend my classes, or going to Clarence's for my feedings I'm going on a "date" with a golden-eyed girl I bumped into. _Literally_. The step came out of no where! I tripped over it and crashed into her, Sydney Melbourne. I was glad I didn't fall, but I felt really bad for the person that fell because she fell really hard on her ass, and spilled coffee on her outfit which was quite cute. I never been on a date with a girl that wore kakhi pants.

There's something different about this girl though. Usually girls would have easily forgiven me because they would think I'm hot-I'm not being conceded, just telling it as it is- but this girl had a reaction I didn't expect. She looked at me for a while as though she was observing me, and not checking me out. She then rejected my hand that I offered to help her up, and then she walked away from me! And no one walks away from Adrian Ivashkov. At least no girl walks away from Adrian Ivashkov. This girl didn't seem to be affected by my looks. She's different. But there's something familiar about her that I'm dying to know. _Have I met her before?_ I haven't seen her around here before so she must be new here, but I know I've seen her somewhere. _But where?_

I can tell she didn't trust me or anyone for that matter because she was unwilling to give me her number, which is really smart of her to not hand her phone numbers to strangers. Even hot strangers-includes me in that category. I can't help but admire her protectiveness. She had an expression on her face that looked determined, her eyes were alluring. _Her eyes..._they're something I can paint for my next project. Not in a creepy way, they're just so beautiful.

I was just glad that she laughed at my jokes, she seemed hesitant to talk to me in the first place, but I'm glad I broke through her shell. Her laugh didn't sound fake or forced, it sounded sincere. She seems like the type who doesn't laugh a lot, so I was pretty smug that I actually got her to laugh. Her giggling was purely adorable, even I can't deny that. _Why am I obsessing over this girl though?_ I just met her, and there are a lot of girls out there that I can choose from. But I can't help but wonder why I like this girl so much. There's something about her. _Something_.

I felt bad that I had to lie about my name, and about my whole life. I'm doing this for Jailbait's, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, sake. Though I would do a lot of things for that innocent girl, even saving her life which is what I already did. These bastards tried to assassinate her so Queena Vasalisa would step off the throne. The assassins did get to Jill before the guardians could react, so she did die. Fortunately, I was there to bring her back to life with my spirit. Even if we are bonded, I would never regret saving that girl's life, she is just too sweet and angelic. So, now I'm here because Abe Mazur, Rose's father, thinks its necessary for me to stay with her. Rose is the girl that i loved, but she just threw my heart back at my face and walked off into the sunset with her "perfect" Russian boyfriend. Her and the queen both think it was necessary for me to go. At first I didn't agree that it was necessary for me to come, but now I think it was a good idea because now I get to take a break from the Moroi court. It was boring in Palm Springs until I bumped into Sydney. Life turned slightly more interesting as I saw her walk through the entrance of the cafe.

She changed her outfit into a non-coffee stained one, and it looks like she re-did her makeup. She looked cute. She smiled at me as she walked toward the seat opposite of me.

"Hi," she said shyly, "how long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes, so not that long," I smirked, "I also took it upon myself to buy the coffee already; you spilled a latte, right?" Her eyes lit up to the word coffee, she must be a coffee addict.

"Yes, I did spill a latte because you bumped into me," she laughed and then sighed, " That was a new outfit, you know? Those were expensive khakis." I laughed at that. _How many pairs of khaki pants did she wear?_

"Right. I really am sorry about bumping into you by the way," I chuckled, "but luckily you were there to catch me from falling." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way? Aren't I supposed to be the damsel and distress?" I shrugged; I'm usually the one being saved since I'm pretty useless.

"I'm too pretty to have my face smashed into the ground," I grinned at her as she giggled.

"Yes, I guess you are too pretty," she blushed as if she wasn't supposed to say that. She tried to change the subject by adding, "So... what classes are you taking at Carlton?"

"I'm just taking an art class in the morning, so I have all afternoon with nothing to do," I shrugged, " What about you?" She smiled, probably glad that I went with the subject change.

"Oh, I'm just taking an architectural class and a chemistry class," her smile turned into a frown, "but I'm not sure how long I'm staying here it depends on- ...never mind." I raised my eyebrow at her but she just shook her head as if it was nothing. I went along with it so I didn't make her talk about things she didn't want to talk about.

" How do you like it here so far? Do you like your professors?" I added, trying to change the subject. She –again- seemed grateful that I changed the subject.

" I want to see more of this place," _Well that makes two of us_, I never really roamed around Palm Springs. She kept going, "And I think my professors like me."_ Me too_.

"I haven't really roamed around Palm Springs either, maybe we should check out someplaces, and attend some tours together," I said. It made her blush when I said 'together.'

"That would be great! I would love to see the beaches," she said excitedly. Crap, I can't be out in the sun too long. I shook my head.

"Nope that won't do. As a guy, I should surprise you with a romantic date. Especially if its our first date," I smirked. She looked skeptical.

"But I thought this was a date," she motioned towards the coffee. _Oh yeah_, I thought. But I shook my head.

"This is different though. This is a coffee date, not an actual date," I stated. She laughed at my observation.

"Is there a diffenerence?" she asked.

"Of course there's a difference! Do you not want to go on a date with me?" I asked, pretending to me offended. She laughed at my pouty face. And smiled at me, her eyes staring into mine. She didn't talk for awhile, she looked like she zoned out, until she shook her head. _Is that a no?_

"Yes, of course I would go on a date...it's just..." she didn't want to finish, her face was red.

"It's just what?" I asked curiously. She shook her head, not wanting to say what she was going to say. But I pushed her to say it with my begging until she finally gave in.

" It's just that I haven't been on a real date before..." she confessed, her face was the redder than a tomato. It was adorable.

"Then that just makes it more special," I smiled at her, hoping she would feel comfortable to talk still. She smiled back at me.

After that, we just kept talking about random things like pets that we've always wanted, fathers that were too controlling, and how sometimes we just want to run away from reality. We had so much things in common, and we met just a couple of hours ago. I stared at her eyes, and smiled. They were so golden in the lighting. She was staring at me back, smiling also. Her smile turned into a frown as she glimpsed at her watch. It was 9:15. We talked for more than three hours. It felt like only a few minutes, time passed by too quickly. I frowned, wanting to talk to her more.

"Wow, time passed by quickly," she murmured, " It was great talking to you, we have a lot in common." I smiled at her.

"Do you want to hang out again?" I asked, hoping she did. She smiled back at me before responding.

"I would love to," she said, "but I have to run an errand right now, so text me when you have a date planned."

"Gladly," I stated. And with that she got up and we said our good byes. As she walked to the exit of the cafe she looked back at me with an expression that looked like she was trying to figure something out. She shook her head and walked out._ I have definitely seen her somewhere_.

I drive back to my apartment trying to think of where I saw her before. She's human, but I don't notice or talk to humans. The only humans I know are Alchemists...no, she can't be. Alchemists have a golden lily on their cheek. I shook off my thoughts and looked up places of Palm Springs that we could visit. I decided that we should go to a museum since Sydney seems like the type of person who likes learning. I texted her to meet me at the Museum of Art at three, and I told her the address. She replied with: _I love museums!_ I texted back with a smiley face.

Today I actually went to bed happy. I couldn't wait to wake up and get through the morning and then meeting Sydney for our date.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love to read your reviews!


	3. The Attack

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took forever, but I kept changing the plot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And check out my new story "Seasons with Sydrian"! Thanks for reading! I'll update faster if you guys review more! I'll take criticism! Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Sydney POV

I went to sleep thinking about Jet, and I dreamed about him...it was weird though...he looked like he was _really_ there. His emerald eyes. His messy brown hair. His tall built body structure. His flawless face...with scratches and bruises. There was two dots on his neck; I was about to reach out and touch him, but it suddenly turned hazy and I woke up from my dream. My mom was calling me...at 4:30 in the morning.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Sydney? I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I wanted to call you right when I heard the news. Are you okay? I overheard your father talking to the Alchemists and there was a Strigoi attack," she panicked. A Strigoi attack? When did this happen?

"There was an attack? When? Who was attacked?" I exclaimed. This can't be happening. I just got to Palm Springs just a few days ago.

"Yes, there was an attack at an apartment of a Moroi's, I'm not sure who's apartment it was, but it was all happened last night. The princess was hanging out with this Moroi, apparently they were friends, and her guardian came in right before the Strigoi almost killed the Moroi," my Mom informed. She kept talking more, "for extra protection, the Alchemists also added two more guardians." I was rendered speechless. This was a lot of information to take in.

"Wh-what are you talking about? There's more g-guardians here?" I felt like panicking right now. I have to calm myself, I need to act professional. I took a deep breath, "Do you have an idea of who the Moroi was?" She sighed and I can imagine her shaking her head.

"No, but apparently he has also been sent to take care of the princess," she informed. Okay, two guardians and a Moroi I didn't know about.

"Great, it's going to be hard to keep an eye on Zoe than it already is," I sighed.

"Why don't you use the Alchemist's gadgets and put cameras around Zoe's dorm. If you see something suspicious then check it out," my mom said, sounding pleased with herself. My mom was a genius! I wish I can hug right now, I miss her.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed, "I wish I could've thought about that." My mom started laughing, but then turned back serious.

"Please be careful Sydney," she sighed.

"I will mom, I have to go now, I should sleep for a bit. I have school in a few hours." We said our goodbyes and I went back to bed. Too bad I didn't have the same dream.

Adrian POV

I don't remember a lot. I just remember Jailbait showing up at my door, and then we talked for awhile. Then suddenly two Strigoi kicked down my door. After that, I just remembered dreaming of Sydney, she was reaching out to touch my neck, and then I noticed this was a spirit dream. I jumped out of it and woke up with the sun streaming on my eyes. Jill was sitting in a chair next to me. I was in my room and not a hospitable. _Thank God_. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30ish.

"Can you explain to me what happened again?" I asked her, feeling groggy.

"Two Strigoi attacked us last night, and you jumped in front of them to save me. They banged your head and sucked your blood, and then Eddie came in and managed to get to them before they drained you," she informed, and her nose scrunched. Well, that's why my head hurts...and my neck.

"Oh. Well that explains my headache," I sighed and fell back into my pillow. Jill's eyes started to tear up. Oh no, no crying.

"Adrian I am-" I knew she was going to apologize, so I decided to interrupt her.

"No no no, don't be sorry or whatever. I did what I had to, and I know you would do the same for me, so don't cry. I'm fine and your fine. Everything is _fine_," I stated. There was no need for crying, and I don't think I could've handled it.

"Okay fine, but how do you feel right now?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I feel alright, I have a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine by the time I'm on my-" I stopped abruptly. Dangit.

"Your date," Jill smiled at me innocently.

"W-what how'd you know?"

"Oh save it Adrian. All I can hear from your head is the Museum of Art and the word '_date_,'" she laughed.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" She exclaimed. Now she sounded mad.

"Because...because she's _human_..." I confessed.

"No, I'm not mad about that. Maybe Moroi society is, but I have never heard or seen you happy like this," she also confessed. She blushed, knowing that she can hear almost everything in my head. Well, knowing that Jill was at least okay with me being with a human took a ton off my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said. She always dealed with my crap.

"No, it's nothing. If anything I owe you my life. You don't have to pause your life for me. And if you're happy with this human girl, then I have no right to stop you from running after her," she stated. She looked and sounded a lot older and mature right now.

"She does make me happy," I smiled intently. Jill looked at me and gasped.

"What?" I exclaimed, "is there something on my face?"

"N-no, it just looks...it's just..." She couldn't finish. I was getting frustrated. What looks like what?

"What?" I asked again, except I probably sounded more impatient.

"I-it's just that you have a look in your eyes, that dreamy, I've-fallen-for-this-girl look. You can't deny it either, I can feel it through the bond."

"Damn bond," I muttered. She looked apologetic for awhile but her expression turned surprised as she looked at her watch.

"Crap, I still have to go to school. Zoe said we have to act like nothing has happened, so we can't skip our classes. I have to wake up Eddie, he's asleep on your couch. I'll be back later to check up on you." And with that she left the room.

I went back to sleep when Jill left. I wanted to feel fresh for the date. _The date._

* * *

** Hey guys sorry for the short chapter! I didn't want to make this chapter too long, so I decided to divide it! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter at least! The next chapter should be coming up soon! Please review! **


	4. A Piece of Art

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's finally the date! Please review! If you review then maybe it will inspire me to update faster! Thanks for reading! And all characters belong to Richelle Mead! Sorry that it took so long for me to update!

* * *

Sydney POV

I woke up in the morning feeling ecstatic. I couldn't wait for the date! I'm not usually the type of person to be into dating and relationships, but there was something about this guy that kept me interested. Jet Steele. There's something about him that makes me want to talk to him more, and I really want to figure out what's so familiar about him. I know I've seen him somewhere...

Anyways, school went by in a flash. I tried really hard to concentrate on the lectures, but my mind kept in dazing off. I kept wondering where Jet was going to take me for the date, or what he is going to wear... Okay I really need to stop thinking about him, this is becoming out of hand. Since when did I let boys affect how I feel? I was never interested into dating ANYONE!...until now.

Adrian POV

"We'll this sucks." I mumbled to myself. I didn't have enough energy to heal all of my wounds from the Strigoi attack, and Jill won't let me because of the spirit's consequences. If I go into the darkness then she will also be consumed by the darkness. I sighed. How am I going to survive the date looking like I just got into a bar fight?

"Adrian don't worry, if this girl really likes you then she will like you for being you and not by your looks. And it's not that bad, there's just a few scratches and a bruise," Jill tried to assure me. But I was too upset.

"Jill! It looks like I lost a bar fight!" I yelled, and then immediately regret what I said when I saw Jill flinch. "I'm sorry Jill, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that I actually like this girl...she's different." Jill's face softened.

"It's okay Adrian, I understand how your feeling." She smiled at me sweetly. I rolled my eyes at her and ruffled her hair.

"We'll of course you know how I'm feeling, we're bonded," I laughed nervously, "what's weird about it is that I'm actually nervous -but excited- for this date. And Adrian Ivashkov is never like this!"

"She definitely left an impression on you, didn't she?" Jill winked at me and walked to the door, "I'll check in you later, I have to finish homework."

Once Jill left I sat back and slouched onto the couch. I sighed happily. Sydney definitely made an impression on me. I looked at my watch and groaned. Time to go to school. Just one class of art and then I finally get to take Sydney on a date.

Art class went by in a blur. I didn't realize what I was painting until the bell rang. Once I really looked at the half-finished painting I finally noticed that I was drawing an eye, but not just any eye. A golden eye that looked just like Sydney's. Since I liked this painting, I decided to take it home and finish it.

I had an hour to get ready for the date. I decided to wear dark designer jeans and a pale green dress shirt, and left the top 2-3 buttons undone. I then carefully styled my hair as usual: messy but still in a way that looked sexy. Once I finished getting ready I decided to go to the museum a few minutes earlier.

As I entered the museum, I saw Sydney already sitting down on a bench looking at a statue... Her back was facing me, I was really tempted to scare her, but I figured that it wouldn't make a great impression on the first date. So I just decided to just sit next to her on the bench.

It feel like it has been about 2 minutes since I sat down right next to Sydney, and I don't think she has noticed yet. She was concentrating on the statue. I cleared my throat, so she can notice that I was here. That seemed to startle her, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't even notice you sat down! How long have you sat here?" I laughed.

"Probably 2-3 minutes," I said, counting with my fingers, "I noticed that you're interested in 'The Thinker.' It's probably one of my favorite statues." I recommended. She looked at me surprised.

"You know about this statue? I've always wanted to go to France to see the original, but this copy is pretty incredible also," she commented.

"Yes, the original is impressive. It's a bronze sculpture on a marble pedestal by Auguste Rodin in Musée Rodin, France," I glanced back at Sydney, and she stared back at me. Probably surprised that I actually knew something this statue. I felt like her golden eyes were staring into my soul.

After awhile of staring at each other in awe, she added, "It also portrays a man in sober meditation who is battling an internal struggle." I smiled at her.

"Wow. Beautiful and smart," I mumbled to myself. I think she heard me me because I can see her blushing from my side view.

"Well, maybe one day we can take a vacation trip to France and appreciate the original statue. It's beautiful there," I commented just to make conversation.

"I've always wanted to go to France!" she grinned. Yes! I got her to smile! I felt smug, she didn't look like the type who was easily entertained. But, yet, here I am making her smile and laugh.

I stood up and held out my hand. She was a little bit hesitant before she took my hand and stood up also. When our hands touched I felt a weird tingling sensation on my hand, it felt right to hold her hand. I looked at her and she was looking back at as though she felt the same sensation on her hand. The real reason why I held out my hand is to be a gentleman and help her up from the bench, but she held onto my hand even when we started to walk around the museum. I guess we're on a new level, but I'm totally okay with that.

Sydney POV

Jet stood up and held out his hand. I honestly didn't know if I was supposed to take it or not. I haven't really been on a date before, this is my first time. I went with my gut and took his hand.

As our hand touched, I shivered at the tingly sensation, and heat in our hands. Our hands fit perfectly together...like they were meant to fit...like a puzzle piece. I shook my head at that thought. The unique sensation in our hands was still there, but as Jet was about to let go of my hand I held onto his tighter. I didn't mean to do that, I guess it was just a reflex. I liked the feeling of having my hand in his.

With our hands clasped tightly, we walked around the museum appreciating the beautiful art works. Jet told me he wanted to show me a special art work, but it has to be the last one.

"What's so special about the one you're going to show me?" I asked curiously. He smirked at me. My insides felt like they were melting. I tried to shake off the feelings I had, but it's now becoming impossible. I told myself that I wouldn't get to close to him, but this guy was definitely growing on me. He had a great sense of humor, he's smart, he appreciates art, he's drop dead hot, what can get better than this?

"You'll see," he assured. My heart stopped for a second, at first I thought that he read my mind. Fortunately he was answering my question. Phew.

We finally reached the last art work. I can see why it was so special, it was beautiful. "It's beautiful," I whispered. Jet looked at me and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Of course! I love it! It's probably my favorite one!" The painting had a golden eye and the streaks of purple and yellow around it. "It seems like that's an eye of a girl, and the artist of the creation loves the girl. I would say that the yellow represents happiness. The artist is happy when he's around a golden-eyed girl." I probably said way too much about this painting, but when I looked at Jet he was looking at me adoringly and it made my insides melt. I blushed and looked away, his eyes were so intense. So green...

Adrian POV

Sydney and I finally reached the painting that I made...today. I wanted to get her opinion on my painting, and wanted to see if she liked it. After a couple of seconds of looking at the painting I turned to look at Sydney and watched her react. Her expressions were surprised to mesmerized. I heard her whisper, "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" I asked. She looked at me with that expression that says 'DUH'.

"Of course! I love it!" She looked back at the painting and described it to me, but more than I thought she would. "It seems like that's an eye of a girl, and the artist of the creation loves the girl. I would say that the yellow represents happiness. The artist is happy when he's around a golden-eyed girl."

I was completely caught off guard. I honestly didn't think she would be able to read the painting that well. She got every detail and color correct! It's like she can read me, but I knew she didn't know that that golden eye was hers. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and appreciates art! She's perfect! I feel like I can be myself around her. Heck! I feel more comfortable with her than with my own family!

I didn't know I was looking at her until I noticed her blush and look away. I seriously needed to hold her right now. I put my hand under her chin, and turned her head to face me. Our faces came closer and closer. Sydney closed her eyes, and tilted her head higher so she can reach me. So she wanted to kiss me? I'll take that as a yes. I closed my eyes and bent my head down to reach her lips. I gave her the softest kiss, yet it felt so electrifying. I wanted to kiss her more, but I didn't want to scare her away. So I pulled back and opened my eyes. Once our eyes met I can see she felt the same way I did. She smiled at me and I felt like I wasn't breathing, her smile was so genuine. I've never seen her smile like that, it was beautiful. She was a beautiful piece of art.

Sydney POV

That kiss...was just...wow. That kiss was also my first kiss, and I don't think it could've gotten any better than that! It was so refreshing and captivating. When Jet broke away I wanted to kiss him more, but I didn't want to push any limits. When I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, it looked like he wanted the same thing. I smiled at him. I don't think I have been this happy before, it was like a new feeling for me.

Jet offered his hand to me again and I happily took it. We walked out of the museum in comfortable silence. He walked me to my car, Latte, and we said our good byes.

"I had a really great time, Jet. Best first date." I smiled at him. He returned that smile that always melted my insides.

"I had a lot of fun also. This was the best date," he added also. He bit his lip contemplating something, and then finally asked, "would you like to do this again? You know, like hang out? Have another date?" He smiled hopefully.

I didn't even hesitate to answer. Of course I would go out with him again! Today was amazing! "Yes, of course!" I answered him. He smiled.

"Awesome," he commented. He kissed me goodbye. And oh my gosh it was just as amazing as the first kiss. I sighed happily. "Well I'll see you around then," he winked as he walked to his car, which was right next to mine! That is one beautiful, yellow mustang. I hope he lets me drive it one day. So this guy is not only handsome, smart, funny, and appreciates art, but he also has a beautiful car. Wow. He's perfect... Okay I seriously didn't plan this to happen.

* * *

YAY! The date was great and full of Sydrian! Wasnt it?! Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me all day! But I owe you guys for not updating for a loong time! Which I am very sorry for slacking! Please Review! I want to read what you guys think of this story! Thanks for reading! And check out my WATTPAD! Love you guys!


	5. Distractions and Surprises

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I definitely need to balance out the plot, so there's not too much of Sydrian! And don't worry, Sydney becomes more conservative in this chapter, but for a good reason. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! AND CHECK OUT MY BETA PROFILE! I WILL READ ANY VA OR BL FANFICTION! And please read my other stories: Switched With Magic & Seasons With Sydrian! Keep reviewing! And we all know that the characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I can't allow anyone to distract me anymore, especially Jet. I should be watching Zoe, not go on a date! What was I even thinking? I shouldn't allow my 'wants' distract my obligations! I NEED to make sure Zoe stays safe. Unfortunately, that means that I have to let Jet go... But that's alright though, right? We only went on one date, or two if I'm counting the coffee 'date'. And I'm pretty sure Jet doesn't likes me as much as I like him.

I'll give this a week, and I'll be over Jet. I probably won't even remember him, and he won't remember me. And I'm going to avoid him for both of us. It's only for the best. I have to make progress with this secret mission.

Tonight I have to set up some cameras around Amberwood and Clarence's house. That way it will be ALOT easier to watch Zoe and to see what the rest of the group is up to. My train of thought was interrupted by the vibration of my phone. It was a text from Jet.

_Hey! Are you up for doing something today, like watch Monsters University?:)_

I really want to go to the movies! I wanted to watch Monsters University ever since I saw the trailer! And I especially wanted to watch it with Jet... STOP IT SYDNEY! I sighed. I feel internally conflicted.

_I'm sorry, but I can't go..._

He texted back immediately

_Oh, it's okay. We can hang out another time then:)_

My heart sank. There won't be another time anymore... But I won't tell him that, that would just make him sad. So I lied.

_Yeah, great!_

_Alright! See you at school!:)_

Ah. I feel horrible for lying! I hate that I have to lie to him. I wish I had a normal life where my sister would be with me! And my parents would love me for me! I know for a fact that my mom loves me, but I can never tell if my dad does. He never shows affection! I currently despise him right now for ruining the chances for Zoe and I to have a normal life. If my life was normal then I would be with Jet, and date like a normal girl would do. Not go on a secret mission to watch over my alchemist sister! Too bad a normal life was never an option for me.

I sighed and shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I'm an alchemist. This is my life. I need to keep my sister safe from the unnatural creatures... _Unnatural? Creatures? _It's hard for me to think that Sonya, Dimitri, and Rose are those unnatural creatures... They're more human than the alchemists. And I know for a fact that they would never hurt my sister or anyone, unless they see them as a threat.

Ugh! What is wrong with me today! If the alchemists can read my mind then I would definitely be in the re-education centre. I shook my head at the thought and looked at the clock. It was time to get ready for school.

I didn't even pay attention to the lesson since my father already taught me about the Colosseum which is also known as the Flavian Amphitheatre. It's in the centre of Rome, Italy. It's also considered one of the greatest works of Roman Architecture, and the largest amphitheatre in the world.

Anyways, my mind was to preoccupied with the plan that I made up for tonight. Tonight I have to plant cameras at Clarence's house and at Amberwood. Clarence's house was the easy part since Clarence is old and he wouldn't be able to see me roaming around, but Amberwood is going to be harder. I had to get through the door matron, Mrs. Weathers. I'll just figure it out later, and improvise.

###

I drove a block away from Clarence's house, so my car won't seem too suspicious. There were a few lights on inside the house, so they weren't asleep yet. _Well, Clarence IS a vampire._

The cameras I'm going to plant are microscopic, but have the best quality. Thank God for technology. The cameras won't be seen by anyone, unless you put it in the most obvious places.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the backyard. It had a lot of weeds, so you can tell that no one really takes care of it. Implanted three cameras in the backyard: two at the very corners of the house, and one near the doorway of the backyard so I can see who goes in and out that way.

I was just about to go to the front yard when suddenly the front door opens. I back up into the bushes and hide.

I watched as the male figure took out a box of cigarettes and started smoking. I tried to get a glimpse of his face, but the light from inside casted a shadow on his face. From the looks of his silhouette, he has messy hair and is about 6'3, with broad shoulders. A vampire. It doesn't look like it would be Clarence. He looks younger with his tall posture.

The silhouette leaned against the wall while he was smoking. He looked like a model from Hollister, or a famous statue that I would admire. Stop it Sydney, he's a vampire.

Another silhouette walked out of the front door and headed towards the car. He waved goodbye to the 'Hollister model' and drove away. The 'Hollister model' just took out another cigarette. _Hmm, since he's outside maybe I can sneak inside and set cameras in the house._

I took my chances and silently, but quickly, skidded towards the back door. Fortunately, the lock was already broken, so I silently walked in. The back door lead to the kitchen, I put a camera at one corner and then headed for the living room.

I stopped in my tracks.

Clarence was in the living room, sleeping.

**Adrian POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to head out to LA and go to clubs, want me to introduce you to some of the girls I know?" asked Lee. I shook my head.

"No, I'm kinda seeing someone already. Sorry," I apologized. I wasn't really sorry though. Lee is a really nice guy, but he's kinda weird. He was trying to fix the door the other day with his bare hands, thinking that he was strong enough to do anything. And he mumbles to himself things like 'I'll be reawaken'. Even his father, Clarence, isn't that weird.

"Oh, it's cool. Do you want to have another game of pool?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to go for a smoke," I replied. I felt bad for always rejecting him, but this place is just SO boring. I just want to hang out with Sydney. I shook my head at the thought. Leave it to Adrian Ivashkov to fall for a human.

I walked outside and sighed in relief. Being outside of the house tastes like freedom. I breathed in the freedom and got a whiff of coffee. Smells like Sydney.

The only times I ever go out of this house is to go to school and hang out with Sydney. Too bad Zoe doesn't want me to go out of the house unless I'm going to school. Psh, little alchemist girl bossing me around. Although she certainly does remind me of someone...

Lee walked out of the door and headed towards the car. He waved bye to me, but I just took out another cigarette instead.

I heard rustling in the bushes. I quickly looked at where the noise came from, but there was nothing there. It was probably an animal. I shrugged and kept smoking.

**Sydney POV**

Clarence was sleeping on the couch with his back facing me.

I tiptoed to the other side of the living room. The floor creaked. I grimaced and glanced over at Clarence. He stretched and then turned over to lay on his stomach. Phew! I continued to go to the corner of the living room. Gosh, this room was bigger than I thought.

I finally reached the corner in what felt like hours, and then I started hearing footsteps coming from the front door. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Hurry Sydney! Just plant the stupid thing and run!_

I quickly put the camera in the corner in the corner.

The footsteps became louder. _Crap he's too close._

I ran behind the couch Clarence was sleeping in.

The door swung open, and I can hear the footsteps step into the room.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't be caught.

The footsteps got louder and louder. I can hear Clarence stretching on the couch, when he suddenly yells, "Vampire hunter! They're coming for me!"

"It's okay Clarence, it's just me," said a familiar voice. Who is that? I wanted to turn around and look who it was, but it wasn't worth the risk.

"Adrian? Oh, okay," Clarence stretched again and started to snore.

"Poor old man," Adrian mumbled. I heard him take a deep breath, "Dammit, why does it always smell like coffee?" I grimaced. _Crap, I'm probably the one that smells like coffee!_

I can hear footsteps again. Fortunately, they started to fade away. I looked over the couch, Clarence was sound asleep and the coast is clear. I tiptoed to the other side of the room and placed one more camera. _Done_.

Next is Amberwood.

**Zoe POV**

I just walked out of Ms. Terwilliger's classroom, speechless. I, Zoe Sage, is a witch.

_"Zoe, I have to tell you something, but before I do you have to promise not to interrupt," said Ms. Terwilliger. I looked at her with confusion, but she just gave me the you-have-to-promise-first look. I sighed._

_"Okay, I promise. What is it Ms. Terwilliger?" I asked. Ms. Terwilliger sighed as well._

_"I don't know how else to tell you this, my dear, but you are a witch," Ms. Terwilliger stated. I started laughing. A witch? Yeah right. The daughter of Jared Sage being a witch? That's like asking to be sent to re-education. I shuddered at the thought._

_"Ms. Terwilliger, there is no way I'm a witch. I'm an Alchemist, and this conversation is just crazy," I stated. Ms. Terwilliger just shook her head at me. Ms. Terwilliger knew what I was once she saw my golden lily tattoo. She asked me to stay after class and she told me that her mother used to tell stories about alchemists and vampires. She also noticed that Jill, Angeline, Neil, and I look nothing alike. The only one who can pull off being my brother is Eddie._

_"I'm serious, Zoe. If you don't take this seriously then you will be in grave danger," she replied with a blank but serious face. My smile faded. So she is serious..._

_"Wait! How is this even possible? I cannot be a witch when I'm an alchemist! They will send me to re-education! This is probably worse than associating with vampires!" I exclaimed. Ms. Terwilliger put her hands on my shoulders so I can sit back down. I didn't even notice I even stood up._

_"I know, that's why we have to keep this a secret. The only person who knows about this is your mother, we were best friends when we were younger. She is also a witch, but she stopped when she met your father," she said. My mom is a witch? Does my dad even know about this? Why didn't she tell me this earlier? I'll save these questions for later since they aren't important right now._

_"Does that mean that my sisters are witches also?" I asked with a panicky voice. Ms. Terwilliger nodded her head gravely._

_"But I have to start training you, Zoe," she said. I shook my head._

_"I can't train! Why would I do that?" I asked._

_"Because my sister is coming nearer and nearer and she will kill young witches for their power," she said with fear in her voice, " it's the only way to keep you alive. You have to trust me."_

_"Can I at least call my sister, Sydney? I can't do this alone. She will be worried sick about me, and she would never forgive me if I don't tell her," I explained. Ms. Terwilliger shook her head._

_"She will be put in danger also," she replied. _She would be in danger.

_"I can't do this alone," I said looking at the ground._

_"You won't be alone, you will ha-"_

_"No Ms. Terwilliger, it's not the same as having family here though," I stated. Ms. Terwilliger nodded._

_"I understand Zoe, but I'm warning you: she will also be in danger," she said._

_"I know, but she won't let me do this alone," I said._

_"Very we'll, Zoe. You should go rest now, and you can go call your sister."_

_I nodded and left the room._

I finally made it to my dorm room and looked at my phone.

I dialed Sydney, she picked up on the first ring.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" I smiled at the sound of her voice. I missed her so much.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I need to tell you something."

* * *

Please review what you think!:) sorry it took so long to update!


	6. What's happening?

Hellllooooo! Sorry for not updating in awhile! I've been running dry on ideas! I need help! Please suggest some ideas if you want to help! And thank you guys for reviewing! You all inspire me to keep writing! **I especially want to thank FantasyAddict24, Mori Belicov Hathaway, CherrySlushLover, , WendyG, and all of the Guests!** I hate not being able to reply to the guests!:( To answer a question to a guest: Sydney doesn't know that Adrian is a vampire because he acts so human with his emotions:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_I finally made it to my dorm room and looked at my phone._

_I dialed Sydney, she picked up on the first ring._

_"Zoe? Are you okay?" I smiled at the sound of her voice. I missed her so much._

_"Yes, I'm fine. But I need to tell you something."_

**Sydney POV**

"What do you need to tell me, Zoe?" I asked her with panic. I know she said that she's okay, but obviously there was something wrong.

"I want you to join me in Palm Springs. If I ask dad-err-Jared and Stanton for help then I know for a fact that they will send you." _Woah. Definitely not expecting that._

"Wait, why do you want me to join you Zoe? Not that I mind. It's just that this is kind of unexpected."

"Because there's something I need to talk to you about, and... and I need your help, Sydney. I know you would always be there for me when I need you, that's why," she said. I can hear her having trouble with her words, but she's right. I would always be there to help her. I sighed.

"Alright, Zoe. I know Stanton will send me here -err- I mean _there_ to help you. But I know it will take persuading for Jared," I said, hoping she didn't notice my slip up and rolling my eyes at the fact that we have to call our _father, _Jared.

"I just emailed Stanton and Jared. I'll call you back when I get their agreements. I love you, bye!" she hung up. I sighed onto the empty phone line.

"Love you too," I mumbled and hung up the phone. I don't know whether or not I should still put cameras around Amberwood since there was a possibility that I might be working with Zoe now. I decided to just put the cameras in the parking lot, to save any trouble.

I closed the door of my car and headed out to the parking lot.

I heard footsteps.

Coming nearer and nearer.

"Zoe? Is that you?" called an unknown female voice.

**Zoe POV**

I sighed once I hung up on Sydney. She's right about how difficult it will be to persuade dad to send her. I knew he would only send her if Keith agreed, but I knew for a fact that he despised Sydney.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I, not only Sydney and Carly, despise him also. I know it looks like I adore him, but it's all an act because I don't want him to treat me like he treats Sydney. Keith is a faker. I know what he did to Carly, and that's why I hate him. Sydney and Carly don't know that I know since they wouldn't tell me because they think I'm too "young". For my age, I know a lot more than they would expect.

Hell, I probably know a lot more than Sydney since she's so naive. She may be the smartest, book-smart wise, but when it comes to human connection she is a total blonde that she is. If a guy hits on her then she wouldn't even notice.

The night that my dad made me become an alchemist Sydney tried to save me from ruining my life. I knew that, I saw it in her eyes that she only wanted to save me. But she doesn't know the actual reason why I became an Alchemist. Yes, I wanted appraise from my father and make him proud, but I also wanted to save Sydney...from Keith.

Like I said, Sydney doesn't notice when guys look at her because she's too naive, but I notice it. I notice the way Keith looks at her, the way he licks is lips while his eye and fake eye roam her body. I know he wants her like how he wanted Carly, but he knows that Sydney knows what he did to Carly. Therefore, he tries to stay away from her before he gets a hold from her, and he knew Sydney would do something about it unlike Carly.

I knew that if Sydney went, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. Especially when she's alone. When she comes here then I will not let her stay in a room, alone, with him. The thought disgusted me.

I suddenly jumped up to the sound of knocking on the door. I got up from my desk and went to the door.

"Who is it? I asked, not wanting to open the door to a stranger.

"It's me," said a deep, masculine, but hot voice that sent sensational shivers down my back. I knew who is was instantly.

**Sydney POV **

"Zoe, I know it's you. I can sense your magic," the feminine voice called again. _Zoe? Magic? What the heck is she talking about?_

"There you are, Zoe," I quickly turned around to the voice behind me to see a blue-eyed woman, that had mousy brown hair, and looked like she was aibout in her forties.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trying to steady my voice, so I don't show any fear, "How do you know Zoe?" The woman clamped both of her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, I mistaken you for someone else," the woman turned around and scurried away, but I ran after her.

"Wait! Come back! You didn't answer my other question!" I exclaimed. I ran faster, I knew I was able to catch up to her, but she was faster than I thought. Maybe I gained some weight. I'll have to skip breakfast tomorrow morning.

I finally reached the woman when she slowed down to open her car. Right when she opened the door, I slammed it back closed causing her to look at me.

She quickly said something in Latin and I suddenly my eyes saw pure darkness.

"Ah! What did you do to me!" I exclaimed. I can hear her carpenter her car, and start her ignition.

I slowly started to regain my eye sight back. By the time I fully recovered, the woman was already speeding down the street.

I sighed and walked towards the car. I felt really light headed from whatever that mysterious woman did to me. _What the heck did she even do?_

I decided to finish off placing the cameras another day since I didn't feel so well. Once I reached my apartment, I fell right into my bed a drifted off into deep sleep instantly. Usually I would change and brush my teeth, but for some reason I felt exhausted.

_What did that lady do to me?_

**Zoe POV **

Once I opened the door, two muscly arms embraced me in a tight hug. I hugged the person back with equal strength. As our bodies touched, I can feel heat throughout my whole body, starting from my chest to throughout my arms and legs. I loved the feeling of his warm touch. It made me feel safe.

"I missed you," he said, his hot breath hitting my ear, sending shivers throughout my body. I pulled away from him and looked into his hazel eyes.

"I saw you earlier today with Eddie though," I told him, smiling.

"I know, but still," he said. I shook my head at him and smiled.

"How did you get through the dorm matron anyways?" I asked. The dorm matron wouldn't let him come here, this late at night. She wouldn't let guys come here in general unless it were to be an emergency.

"I used my guardian skills, and sneaked in," he smirked, looking proud of himself that he got through a dorm matron._  
_

"So, you did all that work just to come here and see me?" I asked, I was probably as red as a tomato.

"Well yeah, and to do this," he suddenly picked me up and through me over his shoulders.

"Neil! Put me down! I have work to do!" I exclaimed, failing to be serious when I started giggling.

"Of course you have work to do," he said, and finally set me down. He was still holding onto my waist, where I felt warmth at his touch. I was probably blushing right now, trying to cover my face with my hair.

I've never felt this way before, but I honestly don't think any of my sisters have. We're too dedicated to our alchemist work. _Alchemist_. _Damphir_. I sighed internally and walked away from Neil. I had work to do.

I walked over and sat in my desk chair, wondering what I'm going to do with Jared and Keith. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, what's wrong Zoe? Did I do something wrong?" Neil asked, with concern.

"You didn't do anything, don't worry," I smiled up at him. _But there is something wrong, _said the voice in my head. He says on my bed and turned my chair so I can face him.

"Then what's wrong, Zoe?" He asked. _I like you_, said the traitorous voice again. I couldn't tell him that so I explained to him everything else that was happening. Starting with how my history teacher's crazy sister is after to me to suck my youth, and how I need my sister here to be with me, but I didn't know how to persuade Keith and Jared.

Neil looked at me as though he was thinking of an idea. We were silent for awhile until he abruptly exclaimed, "I got an idea!"

**Adrian POV**

I'm currently sitting on my yellow, plaid couch that is in my springtime yellow colored living room. I wonder what Sydney would think of my obnoxious furniture. It probably has too much color for her since all she wears is neutral colors. I laughed at my own thought. Damn, I'm so pathetic.

I have been thinking of Sydney all day. I can't seem to get her off my mind. I tried to stop thinking about her, but her golden eyes always fills my mind! All I see is her golden eyes.

She hasn't talked to me for two days. I know I shouldn't be clingy and all, but two days is actually a lot! It's obvious she's ignoring me, especially at school.

Right when the bell rang for class to end, I practically ran to find Sydney so I can maybe ask her on another date. The first date was definitely a success, and she can't deny that she likes me since she kissed me back.

That kiss was way better than every other kiss I had combined! That kiss felt like... I can't even put it into words. It's the way my lips tingle with heat as our lips touched. The way our hands connected was a completing my puzzle.

Once I saw Sydney, I yelled her name so she can stop walking. She looked like she was determined to do something.

I yelled her name again, but this time she stopped. _Fuck yes! _I felt triumphant_._

I yelled her name again, so she can turn around. But she didn't. She started walking again, but faster. _Wait...what?_

"Sydney?" I yelled again, but she was already too far to hear.

I know she knew it was me who called her name. Her aura shined when I called her name, and her aura usually shines when I'm with her. Did I do something wrong?

What did I do?

Did she find out what I am?

_Does she not like me anymore_? That thought made my chest hurt.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of my phone. It's Zoe.

Zoe Sage is a teenage alchemist. I honestly thought that she would be those typical Alchemists that are always hating on us vampires. I mean, don't get me wrong. She did hate us at first, heck, she was even afraid of us. But when Neil and I saved her and Jill, she started to open up more. Especially when she's with Neil, I can tell that something is definitely going on between those two.

"Zoey 101, what's happening?" I can totally see her rolling her eyes at me because of her awesome nickname.

"Adrian, I have a favor to ask you..." She confessed, seeming a bit hesitant. But of course I would help her with anything. I kind of saw her as a little sister, like Jailbait.

"Yeah sure, what's do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well," she said a bit hesitant, "I was wondering if you can use compulsion..." Now that just blew my mind. Why is she, an alchemist, I wanting me to use compulsion? And on who? And why?

"What? Why? Zoe whats wrong?" I panicked. She started explaining to me about her being a witch, and how she's in danger but she wanted her sister to be here with her. And she wanted me to use compulsion an Keith, so I can persuade him to allow her sister to come to Palm Springs.

l was deeply appalled by all of this. First of all, Zoe is a witch. Second of all, That is bitchin' crazy. Third of all, that is awesome! And lastly, she's a fucking alchemist! Way to go Zoe!

the conversation ended with me agreeing to help her. I honestly didn't mind at all, I hated Keith! Right from the start I can tell he was a faker.

Well, I can't wait to meet Zoe's sister.

_I wonder what she's like..._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I want to know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
